


Aftermath (Makeup Drabble)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [3]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	Aftermath (Makeup Drabble)

"You look as though you've been beaten bloody," Fraser said wryly, using the side of his thumb to smudge a dark red lipstick print across Kowalski's stomach. He propped his stubbled chin on his other hand and looked smug. "And I'm rather afraid your bed linens will have to be bagged as evidence."

Kowalski stretched under Fraser's hand and yawned. "Any idea how I clean these sheets? Stella's lipstick never smeared." Fraser stilled until Kowalski smacked his shoulder. "I suggested this, remember?" he growled, and he brushed his fingertips across Fraser's mouth where there was no lipstick left at all.


End file.
